


impulses

by chaoticallybisexual



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rimming, Shotacon, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallybisexual/pseuds/chaoticallybisexual
Summary: Almost everyone had already fallen asleep for the night, having decided for some confounding reason to stay in the same room as him for the night. He didn’t invite any of them, especially Joe, and yet here they were.The only one he doesn’t really mind may be Miya, but even then the boy is on thin ice. He’s sleeping haphazardly, limbs strewn about and covers pushed far off his body. Lightly toned, bare legs taunt him.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	impulses

Almost everyone had already fallen asleep for the night, having decided for some confounding reason to stay in the same room as him for the night. He didn’t invite any of them, especially _Joe_ , and yet here they were.

The only one he doesn’t really mind may be Miya, but even then the boy is on thin ice. He’s sleeping haphazardly, limbs strewn about and covers pushed far off his body. Lightly toned, bare legs taunt him. Either Miya has yet to grow any hair there (if he ever will) or he’s already taken to shaving because they look so smooth and it’s taking all of Kaoru’s energy to not reach out and touch.

Kaoru didn’t know when this odd attraction of sorts to the young teen began, but it’s been eating at him for weeks now. It doesn’t help that the short shorts under a long robe don’t help, considering how much skin they’re showing off. He could easily take the boy to his heart's content, use the deep sleep Miya’s in to his advantage. The rational part of his brain definitely isn’t functioning as he decides to reach out to try to stroke the hypnotizing skin.

Miya stirs a bit right before Kaoru’s hand is touching. “Ah… Daddy...” The moan shocks him— he’d heard the boy refer to people with familial titles, but the way those plush lips wrap around the words sound so much more sensual. It makes him want it directed at _him_.

Suddenly, it’s as if all of his remaining will power has melted away. He leans over the boy and begins to unravel the robe that is already pushed off of Miya’s shoulders. To no surprise, there is no shirt below and pretty pink nipples are calling to be touched. Kaoru does exactly that— he traces circles on them with the pads of his thumbs, seeing the little buds peak with the attention he’s giving them. He wants to get his mouth on them so badly, but he still fears that the boy will wake and avoids it… for now.

Kaoru then begins to move his hands further down. He quickly realizes that his hands could easily enclose around the younger’s waist, the difference in their sizes only noticeable due to the lack of layers. As much as he wants to take his time to note all of the differences and memorize every inch of Miya, he only has so much time on his hands to fuck the younger skater and he intends to use it wisely.

If done right, he can just make it look like the boy came from a wet dream. Miya would surely be embarrassed in the morning, but there would be no sign that this was Kaoru’s doing. It’s difficult to not leave marks and act as if he’s not leading the boy to his pleasure, but he’ll take what he can get.

He pulls the shorts aside— no underwear underneath, big shocker— and begins to tease the hole with a dry finger. The younger moves slightly closer to it in his sleep as if he is awake and wanting it to enter him. Kaoru has to double check to confirm Miya _is_ still fast asleep, but easily continues once he sees the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Instead of just putting the finger in, he pushes slightly and pulls. Once the hole is open for his viewing pleasure, he dips his head close and begins to work his tongue past the rim. This little ass has been teasing him for months and the amount of times he’s caught the younger wiggling it have been downright torture. But, now, he has it all to himself with nothing to stop him.

He begins to work his tongue in and out, even circling around the rim, lightly fucking the black-haired boy. The reality is so much better than any of his fantasies; he can hear the slightly hiccuped breaths and soft pants all too well above the hum of the air conditioning, the wet sound against skin sounding absolutely filthy and fueling his own boner all too well. He can feel the younger’s dick grow hard in his hand as he carefully jerks Miya off in rhythm to his tongue’s movements, likely fueling a dirty dream that he could only hope to be starring in.

The older man almost wishes he still had his tongue piercing in— he’d love to hear the noises Miya would make between the cold metal and hot, wet tongue working him open. Maybe one day he’ll get it redone and see if he could recreate this moment, but for now he’ll be content with the quiet, breathy sighs he hears Miya make in his sleep.

He barely even registers the moment Miya cums, having been far too focused on eating him out to listen for the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm. All he hears is the softest cry of "Daddy" and then feels the shudder of the sleeping body beneath him. The teen cums so fast that Kaoru has to pause and wonder if the youngest of their group has ever been touched in this way. It’s most likely that he _hasn’t_ , leaving the pink-haired man feeling a bit more possessive of the other’s body. Sure, Miya would have no memory of this, but _Kaoru will_. He could only hope that the next time he’s eaten out feels so familiar and, should it be from anyone else, unsatisfying as it doesn’t match the talented tongue he’s unknowingly cum on once before. Kaoru can feel his own erection throb. He had barely considered his own release and is now left with a question of how he is going to get off. Though he could just quickly jerk off in his hand, a thought comes to mind and he knows it’s the only way he’d end this satisfied.

With careful precision, he lifts the boys legs and moves him into the perfect spot, slightly tilted sideways and legs held together by one hand. He pulls his own dick out, then easily slips it between surprisingly plush thighs— the growing muscle makes for a nicer grip while the softness reminds him of just how young the teen really is. It should make him feel guilty, yet it only makes his dick grow impossibly hard. To think that this could be so many of the boy’s firsts and he’ll never have any idea that the ever-so-trusted Cherry was the one to take them for himself. So much effort is necessary to keep his own grunts quiet as to not rouse anyone awake and question what he is doing.

It only takes a few more minutes for his thrusts to become more careless, no rhythm whatsoever and simply chasing his own pleasure. The orgasm builds until he feels himself cumming across the thighs he’s using. It’s a bit of a mess, uncontrolled and clearly marking up the boy’s skin, but he can’t bring himself to care. Bliss and the thrill of not getting caught fill his veins, leaving himself panting over the other and licking his lips in satisfaction.

He marvels at his masterpiece. The cum painting Miya’s legs is a sight to behold, covering several inches of skin and shining under the glow of the moonlight. It’s so pretty that he quickly takes a photo for future, _personal_ use. The contents can never see the light of day and will end up in a hard drive under lock and key, but he knows he’d regret _not_ having it. Of course, he’ll need to clean up the mess so that the boy doesn’t get shocked upon waking, but he’ll take as much time as he can tending to Miya and making sure every detail looks exactly the same as how Kaoru found him. No one could suspect a thing, yet he could try to gain a few more memories of his own before the boy wakes.

After all, who knows if he’ll ever get another chance to touch this lovely body?

**Author's Note:**

> This was fueled purely by horny thoughts and my brains current attachment to Cherry x Miya ~~or SK8 in general~~.
> 
> Can find me on [Twitter here.](https://mobile.twitter.com/chaoticallybi)


End file.
